


Smiled With the Rising Sun

by anyothergirl415



Series: Loveland High verse [4]
Category: CW Network RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Familial Abuse, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day the water pipe exploded was a Saturday, so not too monumental. The days that followed? They certainly were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiled With the Rising Sun

Late one Saturday night the water pipe in the ceiling above lockers 315 to 330 exploded. This was mainly due to an unexpected late night chill and school budget cuts preventing the pipe upgrade that should have happened years ago. No one knew this however until Monday morning when the janitor came in to find a small lake forming in the middle of the hall and sixteen damaged lockers - property inside included. The janitor - who was paid by the school to come in Sunday afternoons but had bypassed the usual task in order to watch the CU versus CSU game - hastily concocted a story about the pipe explosion happening the night before instead.

None of that really mattered.

What did matter however, mainly to Jensen, was the fact that his locker was 323 and now his locker was non-existent. As was his Spanish, Algebra II and Lord of the Flies book but well, he could get over the loss of school work. Only his _locker_. The teenage sanctuary of privacy and seclusion against overpowering authority. Or something. Jensen was given an apologetic smile from the janitor and an order to head to the Principal’s office where they would reassign him.

One of the perks about being a Senior was the pretty much standard rule of getting your own locker. Unfortunately for Jensen this had been a day in which he was running late and the six other seniors who had lockers in that row had claimed the six free lockers left in the school. Everyone else had to buddy up. When Jensen had nearly run to school that morning - stupid Mackenzie taking too much time in the shower - he’d never even considered the possibility that a water pipe exploding could change everyone’s lives so very much. If Jensen considered it even more, one day in the future, that single water pipe could probably be held responsible for some of the best things that ever happened to him.

As he walked to locker 162 though, Jensen had absolutely no idea that he’d one day be thanking fate for this situation. Instead he was drawing to a stop and staring at the tall sandy haired boy and the open locker that he was supposed to share. _Of course_ it would just have to be _his_.

“Jensen,” Jared turned to him with surprised eyes, gripping the metal door between his fingers. His lips twitched a smile, unsure and nervous, and he looked over both shoulders before settling his eyes on Jensen once more.

He was probably looking for Chad, Jensen thought bitterly, and scrunched his face up. In his arms he had a new stack of books, they were heavy and thick and there was absolutely no way he could manage to cram them into his already overloaded backpack. “Fuck. This is your locker?”

Jared blinked at him, clearly confused, and tilted his head to the side. Jensen watched as he pushed the door closed slightly and peered at the number before looking back up. “Yeah?”

Some part of Jensen wanted to make fun of the kid for checking, he wanted to be bitter and cruel and give him that resounding _fuck you_ that he’d spat out a couple of weeks ago. After that kiss. That one that was still burned into his brain and was impossible to think about without getting turned on. Not a good time for that. “I’m supposed to share locker 162. Mine got damaged.”

The confusion lifted from Jared’s face – clearly he’d heard about the locker lake in wing E – then his features shifted to something close to pleasant surprise. Jensen refused to acknowledge it. “Okay. Uh, yeah. You can- um, there’s room.”

Jensen stood, rooted to the spot as Jared leaned into his locker and moved things around, cramming books into the bottom of the locker. It didn’t make sense, Jared was taller and he should have kept the top shelf as his own, but he didn’t speak up to tell him that. Jensen was pretty tall too, he already had to deal with his locker being damaged, he didn’t need a bad back from bending over to get his books also.

“The combination is 15-3-21. But I keep this little piece of paper in the top here, so you don’t have to do it. But you can just kind of, push it close you know? That works good. You sometimes have to use the combination because sometimes they go around and take the paper out, you know, if they’re bored. The people. Who do that kind of thing.”

The words kept tumbling out Jared’s mouth and he looked increasingly more mortified with each one.

“Uh. Thanks.” Jensen nodded slowly and they stood there for a moment, just staring at each other. Every part of Jensen wanted to be annoyed, pissed, and beyond aggravated. But really he was just waiting for the moment when Chad would come up and Jared would pretend like he didn’t exist once more.

It didn’t come. Instead Jared stepped back, dragging a hand through his hair and smiling uncertainly before gesturing to the locker. “Guess I’ll- um. I’ll see you then.”

When Jensen looked up from his stack of books Jared was gone, just the top of his head visible amongst the mass of students heading to classes. The bell rang before Jensen could put too much thought into exactly what it meant to be sharing a locker with Jared. This was probably not a good thing.

  


“Then I just kind of spewed all these stupid words at him, and I couldn’t shut up. It was like word vomit, dripping out all over my shoes and laying in a big stupid puddle on the floor between us. I word vomited all over Jensen.” Jared sighed bitterly, dropping his head onto the desk.

When Chad had first heard about the pipe explosion and the damaged lockers he’d chuckled and moved on to more important things. Then he discovered that his best friend was stuck sharing lockers with the object of his undying, maybe not so unrequited, adoration and things became interesting again. Now though, he’d heard this story through the last three classes and he couldn’t be blamed for rolling his eyes. “Fuck Padalecki, if there was ever an _in_ , this is it.”

“I _know_ but you should have seen the look on his face. Man, he has no desire to be stuck in this situation with me. It’s probably the worst thing he’s ever had to deal with.” Jared groaned when the bell rang, unfolding himself from the chairs that were too small for his rapidly increasing frame.

“God you’re gonna be a real bitch to be around until this is over huh?” Chad grumbled unpleasantly, trailing after Jared for the door to the classroom. If he were maybe a better friend he would give Jared a real play-by-play on exactly how to make this whole thing better. Winning Ackles over would be pretty damn easy if Jared just used his brain a little. But, Chad wasn’t exactly positive his advice would be taken seriously so he kept his mouth shut.

Jared glanced at him when they’d stepped out into the hall, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. “I’ve got, this thing. You know, to try and make it better. So, maybe it’ll help. I guess all I can do is try right?”

“I could always kick his ass to get him to listen to you,” Chad suggested with a shrug, slapping Jared on the back. Yeah, that was the kind of advice people would expect from him. Chad semi-loathed playing into the stereotype but what could you do really when your reputation gave you a label you couldn’t escape.

Jared laughed and shook his head, elbowing Chad in the side and frowning when the boy winced. “Are you…”

That unspoken thing settled between them once more. The thing that always had Chad keeping his shirt on when they shot hoops at the park or changing in the bathroom when he stayed the night. The thing that kept Chad from the pool and out of the locker room showers. Their eyes met for a moment and Chad looked away. “You’re on your own for lunch today, gotta see a guy about a thing.”

“How appropriately vague of you.” Jared laughed again, looking almost relieved that the moment of tension laced silence had passed. “See you later?”

“Count on it bitch.” Chad grinned, punching Jared’s arm once before spinning on his heels and heading the opposite way down the hall.

The halls were swarming with students going their own separate ways for lunch and Chad weaved between them expertly. Mostly though, they stepped out of his way and didn’t meet his eyes. He thought maybe this kind of life would be lonely for some people, but it worked just fine for Chad. And he was kind of on a mission today.

The door to Kane’s classroom was closed and Chad slid forward, peering inside the small rectangular window and watching as the man tucked hair behind his ear. He had a thing for hair, long golden strands that could slip through his fingers, that he could pull and tug and caress as much as he wanted. Chad _really_ wanted to touch Kane’s hair.

“Mr. Kane?” Chad pushed the door open, tapping once with his knuckles and half smiling. “You got a minute?”

Kane looked up at him and smiled, dipping his head in a nod. “Sure, come on in Murray.”

Chad stepped into the room and listened to the door closing with a soft click. The sounds of the hallway cut off and it was silence between them, Chad contemplated it for a moment before crossing the room, moving slowly between the rows of desks and stopping in front of the teacher’s. “You said I could come talk to you, if… you know.”

Kane nodded and let the pen he was using drop from his fingers, hands sliding together over it. “Yeah, you can talk to me about anything. What’s up?”

 _Anything_ wasn’t exactly the truth. Chad was pretty sure there were a few things he could say that Kane wouldn’t be too keen on hearing. A slight smirk tugged on Chad’s lips just thinking about it. “I uh, could you take a look at something for me? I think I might have broken a rib.”

It was a lie. Chad _knew_ what a broken rib felt like. The sharp sting when he inhaled, the way it hurt to fold himself into tiny chairs behind tiny desks. Like the people who made them couldn’t quite fathom teenagers being anything more than five foot five. But Kane didn’t need to know that, and yeah Chad could have come up with a better excuse to talk. It was just his inability to bring it up on his own, like without Kane’s prodding he couldn’t find the strength to say anything more.

“Sure, come here.” Kane pushed back in his chair, wheels squeaking along the floor.

Chad’s steps felt weighted and heavy as he walked around the desk. They echoed off the tiled floor and into his brain, like each one was bringing him another step closer to a fate he’d once been ready for before coming into the room. Fingers curling along the hem of his shirt, Chad lifted the material and stepped closer to Kane’s still sitting frame.

“Jesus.” Kane hissed, wheels squeaking once more as he rolled closer. “What happened this time? More boxes?”

Chad held his breath, counted to five and there it was. Slightly calloused fingers just barely prodding along his chest, right under the baseball bat inflicted bruise he knew was there. His heart skipped a beat, doubling in speed to overcompensate. “I- no. Baseball. Bat.” He whispered the words, tried to make them sound less rushed and breathless. Like his body wasn’t pulsing _God yes_.

It didn’t work. Kane was looking up at him now, hand hovering over the marred flesh, thumb grazing along the rib. “Baseball bat,” he repeated in a whisper somewhere close to shock. “Who did this to you Chad?”

There it was, _Chad_ , spoken in that guttural purr like music to his ears. It was worth the embarrassment of exposing himself like this. It was worth breaking down some of those walls just to feel _it_. As if Kane could single handedly ease years of ache and loneliness from one little touch. “I can’t-“ he exhaled the words, lips thinning out as he struggled for the something right to say, anything to keep this happening, keep Kane’s fingers on him.

“Don’t think anything is broken.” Kane said quietly and, heart wrenchingly, his hands dropped down to his lap. “Is this happening at home Chad?”

Chad slowly let his shirt drop and stepped back, leaning against the teacher’s desk, ass digging into the edge. Kane hadn’t moved back, was still sitting forward in his chair, legs slightly spread, elbows digging into his thighs. It sent Chad’s mind to all sorts of places it really shouldn’t be. He wet his lips slowly, staring at Kane’s legs shaped and molded under denim. “Look, I know what happens, if I say something. I’ve got, it’s shit you know? I hate it. But, I’ve only got so much. Jared, my things, yo- well. School. I can’t lose what I do have. I’ll be eighteen soon, then I’m out of there.”

The mild surprise on Kane’s face was likely because it was the closest to a confession as Chad would ever get. It was enough to confirm but not enough to bring any real trouble. “How long?”

This was the thing about Kane, one of the most appealing things. In class, when Chad was riveted listening to honey sweet poetry falling from the man’s mouth, he would suddenly stop and look up at them. In those moments their eyes would lock and Chad’s breath would catch, then he’d say the most unexpected things. Like, _don’t you wish we could all describe the beauty of the world so stunningly_.

Chad often wished he could describe Kane, the beauty of the world, so stunningly. But his poetic skills only extended to occasional wistful thoughts of the sentimental. “My whole life,” he found himself confessing and his chest tightened. Wouldn’t it be amazing? If he could tell Kane all his family’s dirty little secrets? When he opened eyes he hadn’t even realized he had closed, Kane was staring intently up at him. “You feel sorry for me.” He didn’t want Kane’s pity, he wanted his affection.

“I feel sorry that you had to go through that. That you still do.” Kane’s brow furrowed for a moment and his hand hovered in thin air for a beat or two before dropping to the side of Chad’s knee. Even over loose denim it burned. “You want to know what I think?”

“Yes.” Chad murmured, not daring to even move in case it made his teacher pull away. There was always pain; Chad was more than accustomed to the way it lingered beneath the surface of his senses. But there wasn’t always warmth, there was hardly ever touch, and Chad was going to savor every moment of it he could.

Kane’s eyes soften, fingers curling around until they cupped the back of Chad’s knee, until they made him grateful for the desk under his ass keeping him from collapsing. “You try so hard to make everyone believe you’ve got it all together. You work really hard at the asshole thing. But you’re lonely. You’re miserable. I can see it in your eyes, I’ve seen it there since the day I met you.”

It was like a cold bucket of ice dumped on him, Chad’s shoulders stiffened and his throat felt tight. “I’m not.” He denied but the words sounded weak and hollow to his own ears. “You don’t even know me,” Chad protested and he felt almost dizzy from the way Kane’s little touches, deep words, pulsed through his veins.

“I wish I did.” Kane admitted then dropped his gaze, like he wished he hadn’t said that too.

Chad wasn’t sure what to make of it. “I didn’t think you noticed me.”

“Oh, Chad.” Kane sighed softly and shook his head. His hand slid up, tracing along the back of Chad’s thigh, stopping when he hit the edge of the desk. This time he looked surprised, Chad liked the way his eyes widened slightly as their gazes locked. Maybe he was waiting for Chad to protest the man’s hand just inches from his ass. Chad bit down on his tongue to keep from asking for more. “I always notice you.”

This didn’t quite make sense in Chad’s mind, the pieces of the puzzle weren’t lining up just right, he couldn’t get over the idea that Kane could possibly see him as more than a student, no matter how much he might want it. “I’m not really worth noticing,” Chad pointed out, teeth sliding over his lower lip.

In the next beat Kane was up on his feet, stepping in, warm thick fingers moving to curve along the back of his neck and tilt his head up. “I notice you too much.”

The air was caught somewhere low in Chad’s lungs. He stared up at Kane, this time he was the one surprised, the heat of a flush staining his cheeks. This should be the part where one of them was freaking out – probably Kane, he was the one breaking the law after all – but the moment was simply still and crackling between them. “I dream about you,” he whispered, nearly gasping when his hand extended, fingers curling over rough denim and soft cotton, molding to fit the shape of bone beneath.

“I know you want me. I can see it all over your face in class. Then before, in the bathroom.” Kane’s lips twitched in a slight smile, fingers running through the short spikes of blond hair at the nape of Chad’s neck.

A shiver ran through Chad from head to toe, stomach flipping in anticipation. “Do you want me?” He wondered what would happen if he slid his hand along Kane’s waist line, tucked his fingers beneath, felt sure to be overheated skin.

“More than I should.” Kane breathed and dipped forward, lips fluttering along the corner of Chad’s mouth.

Gasping, Chad’s lips parted, body curving up to find _more_. The first touch of their lips, velvety smooth and burning, heads tilting to meet and press harder, had Chad seeing stars. His arms slid up to wrap around Kane’s shoulders, body half pushing off the desk – held down by Kane’s solid form. It was just lips, a soft moan, Kane’s fingers pressing into his skull. It was perfect.

Then it was over, Kane was stepping back and Chad’s lips were still parting and closing slowly. He blinked his eyes open, his entire body tingling in response to a moment he’d remember and relive for the rest of his life. There was a flush on Kane’s cheeks, his hair bunched beneath his fingers as he slid his hand up and through the golden locks. “I shouldn-“

“Don’t.” Chad interrupted, relieved when he pushed up to his feet and didn’t instantly sway like he thought he might. He fixed pleading eyes on Kane, unsurprised when the man’s expression softened. “Please don’t say you shouldn’t have. I want, I. Just, don’t okay?”

“Chad,” Kane breathed and stepped closer once more, cupping his jaw softly, thumb sweeping over milky white skin. “I don’t have to tell you I’m your teacher.”

“There’s worse things.” Chad shrugged, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes. “Don’t shoot me down.”

“Not here.” Kane insisted and leaned forward to gently brush their lips together. More sparks. Addicting. “Not like this.”

“When?” Chad needed something to cling too, needed that hope and reassurance. If he had that then maybe, just maybe, he could be reminded why he had to be strong enough to keep going.

Kane groaned and stepped back, rolling his shoulders like he was pushing against the heaviest weight imaginable. “I’ll. Damnit. You’ve got to give me some time.”

It wasn’t much to go on but Chad knew better than to keep pushing his luck. Kane’s back was to him now and Chad reached out to press fingers slowly along the base of the man’s spine before stepping away. “Okay, I’ll give you time. Just, don’t forget about me.”

“Not going to happen.” Kane breathed. Their eyes met for a moment and Chad almost stepped toward him again but managed to resist. Kane smiled, warm and soft, and lifted his shoulder. “Look out for yourself.”

“I’ll try.” Chad nodded and bumped into the edge of a desk, chuckling softly before turning to head for the door. There was a renewed sense of hope curling up in him and Chad clung to it, glad for the ability to grasp at straws.

  


Somehow Jensen managed to make it through that first day of locker sharing with Jared without any major catastrophes. Sure there was the thing at lunch when Jared hadn’t been looking forward as he stepped up to the locker and consequently slammed right into Jensen. That had led to a lot of awkward hand fumbling and wide eyes but end pretty quickly when Jared nearly kissed him and Jensen took off like a bullet.

He avoided the locker for the rest of the day, ignoring Mike and Misha’s slight smirks as they all walked home together. Or really, Mike and Misha walked home together and Jensen tagged along because their houses seemed to be in the same direction. Ever since Misha had gone over to Mike’s they’d been attached at their hips. Jensen thought it was kind of cute; the way their hands gravitated together, fingers interlocking like it was second nature.

It was really the only time Jensen had ever seen Misha touch anyone not using his elbow. Sometimes he wondered if that was like, a tick. Misha had an elbow related tick involving human contact. It seemed to be the only mildly logical explanation.

The second day of doom – a.k.a. sharing lockers with former best friend, guy he made out with, maybe sort of crush – was completely different from the first. For one, Jared wasn’t there when Jensen got there. Which was all just fine, he had no real desire for any sort of conversation. Only he did find himself looking over his shoulder uncertainly and lingering at the locker for just a little too long until the bell rang.

The only class Jensen had with Jared was after lunch and he had to wait until then to learn that the boy was actually in school that day. That was all pretty stupidly unfair because Jensen was the one being imposed upon – after all he hadn’t planned on his locker’s death by pipe explosion – and it wasn’t right that Jared got to make him feel guilty by avoiding him like that. At this point it would probably end up with no one sharing a locker and 162 remaining untouched each day.

Jensen’s intentions for after school had been to speed walk to the locker, gather what he needed, and book it so Jared could come out of whatever place he was hiding in and do likewise. Only his last teacher held him over to discuss a paper he’d turned in and Jensen watched the clock ticking minute by minute with growing annoyance.

By the time he was back in the hall and heading to Wing B most everyone had already left. Nothing like final bell to have kids racing for the front door. So Jensen thought maybe they’d just switched up the plans, maybe Jared realized he wasn’t coming right away and got his stuff without waiting.

Only when he rounded the corner Jared was there, leaning against the locker halfway down the row, clutching a large box wrapped with blue and green. Jensen’s stepped slowed but continued and when he got close enough he realize the green spots were actually little ninja turtles. Jensen’s heart flipped oddly in his chest.

“It’s your locker too you know.” He muttered, not quite sure what else to say. When Jared just looked at him he sighed and pushed a hand up through his hair. “You’ve been avoiding it all day.”

“I wanted to give you this, but I just, you know. I probably couldn’t have kept it to myself earlier and it was something I wanted you to have in private.” Jared shrugged, looking slightly helpless with big watery hazel eyes and a jutted out lower lip.

Jensen told himself the mild trepidation he felt was perfectly understandable. His eyes slid around them, waiting for Chad or something, waiting for the next shoe to drop. When nothing happened outside Jared holding the gift out, Jensen had no real choice but to reach out and take it.

He wanted to tell Jared that some stupid gift wrapped in paper that spoke of years ago could never be enough to make amends for years of silence and that kiss with the following rejection. Only his breath caught in his throat and tears welled in his eyes when he pulled the paper back and stared down at the box.

It was a My Buddy doll. The box was yellow, the words printed along the bottom, and Jensen stared through the plastic cover at the little doll inside. Compared to toys now-a-days, it looked pretty lame, blue overalls and yellow and orange stripped shirt part of his body, nothing you could remove. It wore a little red hair with tuffs of brown hair hanging under the brim and its eyes were wide and blue. And Jensen just kept staring, waiting for the moment when his heart stopped clenching in his chest.

“But this it…” He looked up at Jared and refused to acknowledge the warm slick slide along his cheeks. He was _not_ crying over a stupid doll.

“You wanted it. I know, I mean, now, it doesn’t really matter much. But, Ludo, if you still have her. She needs a big brother?” Jared was constantly fidgeting, hands sliding along his backpack straps and picking at frayed edges. “I know. It’s lame.”

“It’s never been opened.” Jensen breathed, touching the edge of the crisp box. He was still struggling with the ability to breathe and his thoughts were somewhat scattered, unable to be placed.

Jared looked sheepish, a gentle blush growing on his cheeks. “Yeah. I uh, found it online. On EBay. Amazing the things you can find huh?”

“But… it’s never been opened.” Jensen repeated, for some reason stuck on the idea. Because it was just this _doll_ , and it shouldn’t mean anything but it _did_. it meant so very much. That Jared remembered, that he cared enough to track one down, that he’d never forgotten Jensen or that summer or all the ways they used to be.

“I didn’t think you deserved a used one.” Jared whispered.

Out of the corner of his eye Jensen could see him half step forward, almost sliding back. But Jensen reached out, snagging his arm, pulling him in close. When he looked up Jared was right _there_ and the My Buddy doll in the box was caught between them. “Why?”

Jared pursed his lips, shoulder half lifting and dropping. “Because, a used one would be tacky and not at all sending the message I want.”

“No.” Jensen shook his head and tightened his hand on Jared’s arm. “Not- just. Why did you buy this for me? Why did you…” His eyes fluttered up to Jared’s, scanning along his features.

Jared’s tongue slid along his lips, Jensen watched as he looked between his eyes and mouth. “I’m in love with you.”

That was both not what Jensen thought he’d hear and not what Jared meant to say. He could tell but the way the boy’s eyes widened and his face flushed, lips parting just slightly. The words were turning on repeat in Jensen’s mind, flipping over and over, and his entire body felt the next deep inhale. “You what?”

“I didn’t,” Jared exhaled shakily, trying to step back but Jensen held him in place. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry about everything Jensen. I want to make it up to you. I want to be your best friend again, I want… you. I have for a while. I’m sorry I’m such an idiot and that I let Chad pressure me into betraying you. And I’m sorry I said your Ludo doll was stupid because she wasn’t and I’ve never hated myself more than I do when I think about that moment and I-“

There were the two extremes with Jared, the one that stumbled over words, unsure and uncertain. Then the other that just rambled on and on until something stopped him. In this case, Jensen took it upon himself to stop the boy. The box curled under his fingers, dropping down to his side, and Jensen stepped forward until their chest’s touched. “Jared?” He breathed, head tilting up just slightly.

“Yeah?” Jared whispered, fingers curling over Jensen’s shoulder, squeezing softly.

“If I kiss you are you going to deny it later?” Their lips were inches apart now, hovering near enough Jensen could feel Jared’s breath ghosting out and meeting his own.

“No.” Jared almost exhaled the word, fingers sliding up from Jensen’s shoulder, along his neck, around to the back to press into silky locks. “Are you going to kiss me?”

“Yes.” Jensen just barely got the word out before their lips met.

It was everything there kiss before wasn’t. Slow and soft, the gentle pass off spit slick lips, tentative and graceful in a way that only real first kisses could be. Jared’s fingers curved up along the back of Jensen’s skull, he could feel the warmth radiating from them as their heads slanted, mouths sealing together for something deeper.

And standing there, in front of their shared locker, clutching a box with a doll he’d once wanted so many years ago, Jensen had the oddest sort of epiphanies. For the first time in his life he thought maybe they’d be okay, maybe he’d give to have Jared back. Hell, maybe they’d even be better than they ever were before.

“Don’t hate me anymore,” Jared murmured when their lips parted, forehead dipping down to rest against Jensen’s.

A small, surprised laugh fell from Jensen’s lips and his arm wrapped around Jared’s middle, keeping them pressed flush together. “I don’t think I could.”

“Chad knows.” Jared lifted his head, staring down at Jensen, sliding fingers through his hair. “He knows how I feel about you and it’s okay. I think maybe you two could even be friend’s now you know?”

Jensen couldn’t help snorting at _that_ idea. “I think probably not. Let’s just start with me and you okay? I mean, this isn’t just gonna magically be fixed.”

“It isn’t?” Jared tilted his head to the side and his lip jutted out once more in a slight pout. “But I bought you a My Buddy doll.”

Another laugh as Jensen stepped back lifting the doll to inspect once more. “And that’s _awesome_ but I mean, we have ten years of crap to heal Jared, a doll and a kiss and an apology isn’t going to put it all back together.”

Jared frowned; Jensen could feel the weight of it as he stepped to the locker and tossed his books inside. When Jensen straightened up again and looked toward him Jared shrugged. “But it’s a start?”

“It is. And we’ll get there.” Jensen considered the boy for a long moment before lifting his hand, offering it out to Jared. “Want to walk home together?”

“Definitely.” Jared grinned, threading their fingers together and pulling Jensen down the hall.

  


The ceiling above Mike’s head was littered with glow in the dark stars. But right now they just looked pale blue, and Mike wasn’t very sure why he was thinking about that at all considering there were currently lips trailing along his chest in slow, sweeping motions. No one ever said Mike’s mind was a normal place to be.

“You wanna be my boyfriend?” Misha asked from the place he was currently pressing small kisses beneath Mike’s nipple.

“Wasn’t I already?” Mike whispered in return, trying not to make any noises that could suggest his own inability to handle such stimulation. No one had ever kissed him like this though and Misha’s lips were kind of marvelous.

“Just checking then.” Misha chuckled softly and crawled back up the bed, gently kissing his jaw. “So I’m yours?”

“Mmhmm,” Mike nodded slowly, turning to capture Misha’s lips in his own.

The kiss was just about to deepen with the flare of tongues when a knock at the door interrupted them. It was a rare enough thing Mike actually thought he was imagining it for a moment then Misha pulled back and rolled off him. Sitting up, Mike smoothed his shirt down and frowned. “I’m busy,” he called, hoping that would satisfy whoever was intruding on such a perfect moment.

The door opened and Jensen’s head popped in, smile soft on his lips. “Sorry. I need someone to talk to. Hey Misha.”

“Hey,” Misha dipped his head in recognition, sliding to the edge of the bed. “Should I go?”

“Nah, and outsider POV might be good.” Jensen slid into the room and pushed the door closed, leaning against it and exhaling slowly.

“Is this about the locker thing? Did Jared say something more?” Mike straightened himself the rest of the way, the annoyance at being interrupted fading away in light of helping his best friend.

Jensen frowned, biting at his lip for a long moment before crossing the room and sinking down onto the foot of the bed. “He apologized.”

Mike listened with increasingly widening eyes as Jensen explained the scene with the doll and the walk home with the handful of kisses and promises to make everything better. It was a moment he’d been waiting for, a moment he knew was going to happen if the two boys could just get over their misunderstandings. Mike was happy for his friend, happy that he was going to get a chance, and a little nervous that things might not be so easy.

“Do you think I’m stupid to think it won’t happen again?” Jensen asked quietly once he’d finished his story, turning his cell phone round and round between his fingers.

“Jared seems nice.” Misha pointed out and shrugged. “I mean, we only talked a couple of times but, I don’t think he’d be an asshole again to you.”

There was a certain flare of hope in Jensen’s eyes and Mike was instantly glad for his boyfriend – his _boyfriend_ holy crap – being there to say the things Mike thought but couldn’t put into words. “Just take it slow?” Mike offered, smiling when Misha nodded in agreement.

“Slow,” Jensen repeated and slowly bobbed his head. “I think I can do that. Did I tell you he held my hand on the entire walk home?”

The grins Misha and Mike had were identical. “Is he a good kisser?” Misha asked, eyes sparkling in the afternoon sunlight coming in from the open blinds behind Mike’s bed.

Jensen laughed and nodded again. “Oh yeah. Definitely.”

“Not as good as me,” Mike prompted, smiling though he thought there might be a hint of reassurance needed in the words.

Misha turned to him and dipped forward, gently kissing him. “Could never be.”

“You two are cute,” Jensen laughed and bounced slightly on the bed. “Hey Misha, when do we get to see your room? And get some more of your grandma’s cookies?”

Misha’s smile fell just slightly but you’d have to really look at him to see it. Mike noticed though, because he was always really looking. “Maybe some time.” He shrugged and slid a hand through his hair. “Homework party?”

Jensen groaned and pushed off the bed. “Count me out. Thanks for listening.”

“Any time.” Mike pushed away the curiosity about his boyfriend for the moment and grinned. “See you tomorrow.”

“I told Jared he could walk with us.” Jensen said quietly, hands slipping the cell phone back into his pocket. “He said Chad had a thing.”

“That’s cool.” Misha answered for them both, Mike discovered he really liked that.

When Jensen had left, the door clicking shut behind him, Mike found himself once more flat on the bed with Misha pushing him down. Their lips hovered together and he grinned, letting their noses brush. “Now, where were we?”

“Right about here,” Mike breathed before pushing up to bring their mouths together.


End file.
